godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Aphrodite's Handmaidens
Aphrodite's Handmaidens are the servants of the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. In God of War III When Kratos first encounters Aphrodite, she is seen fondling and making out with her handmaidens. After a brief conversation with Kratos, Aphrodite dispatches them, seducing Kratos into having sex with her. When Kratos accepts, it is revealed that the handmaidens are watching everything from behind a pillar, touching each other in the belly, face and breasts while making (sometimes envious) comments about Kratos and Aphrodite, after which they start to kiss and have sex themselves on the floor. Aphrodite's handmaidens appear topless and totally uncensored in the game as well as Aphrodite herself who also appears topless in her chamber when you play a sex minigame with her. If Kratos returns to the chamber from the Hyperion Gate the two handmaidens are seen again on Aphrodite's bed leaning towards her, but will go away again giggling. Appearance Being the handmaidens of the Goddess of Love and Beauty, they are both very beautiful women. One is taller, with long, shoulder-length blonde hair and fair skin. Her breasts are very small and can nearly be covered by the top of her night-gown. The other is shorter with dark, coffee-colored skin, and short (chin-length), brown hair. She also has much larger breasts (even larger than Aphrodite's) being so large that they spill out of her top. Even her areolas are large. Both women wear night-gowns similar to Aphrodite, although they are merely white sheets that cover their buttocks and pubic area. The "tops" of the gown do little to cover their breasts, once again similar to their mistress. Personality Both women seemed to have been chosen as handmaidens, so as to satisfy their mistress' sex drive day and night. They both enjoy sex and don't hesitate to pleasure themselves when their mistress is with someone else. The dark-skinned one seems to be more dominant (as she is the one who initiated the love-making after watching Kratos and their mistress, by pushing the blonde to the floor and climbing on top of her), although beyond the fact that the two love sex, there is little to know of their personalities. However, being Aphrodite's hand-maids the two women are presumed to be care-free, sex driven, and naive. They also appear to be envious of their mistress since she gets to have sex with the handsomest, strongest, hardest men. They are one of the few characters not scared by Kratos, in spite of his reputation and seem to admire him. Quotes Aphrodite: Oh, Kratos... Handmaiden 1: Oh! Such Power! Handmaiden 2: If it's this good watching, just imagine! Handmaiden 1: Is he going to........by the Gods! Handmaiden 2: I grow jealous of our mistress. Handmaiden 1: Why does Aphrodite always get to have all of the fun? Handmaiden 2: When will it be our turn? Handmaiden 1: This scene is for mature audience only Handmaiden 2: Parents should not let their kids watch this! Handmaiden 1: If it's this good watching, just imagine! Handmaiden 2: It's almost too much for even Aphrodite to handle. Aphrodite: The gods have truly blessed you, Kratos...(Am I too much woman for you to handle? Wanna do it again?) Trivia * Aphrodite's Handmaidens are voiced by Holly Fields and Erin Matthews. * Both handmaidens' figures seem to represent the extremes of two aspects of Aphrodite's figure, one is slimmer, the other is more voluptuous. * It is interesting to note that the Handmaidens, excluding Daedalus and Poseidon's Princess, are the only visible mortals who remained unaffected by the plague. This could be because they were not outside when the plague broke out, it may also be because they are needed by the Gods and that the Gods protected them. * It could also be that the two Handmaidens are in fact Peitho and Paregoros, the handmaidens of Aphrodite in myth, who were themselves the immortal daughters of Oceanus. It is unlikely, however, that the developers were aware of this fact. * The Handmaidens mark the fifth time Kratos has encountered a pair of topless women. Unlike previous encounters, however, it's worth noticing that Kratos cannot interact with them in any manner. * While most handmaidens are more like servants, it appears Aphrodite mainly uses her maidens for pleasure. This is probably due to few men being able to reach her. * One of their expressions during the minigame has them break the fourth wall by warning the viewers for mature content, much like the Motion Picture Association of America film rating's system does. * If Kratos goes to the corner where the handmaidens are, the player can not see them. If Kratos uses any attack on that corner, they will be heard laughing. * They are one of the few mortals to show no fear of Kratos, which is noteworthy as most are terrified of him. Gallery AphroditeHandmaidens.png God-Of-War-3-Sex-Scene-650x365-1-.jpg Category:God of War III Category:Humans Category:God of War Collection Category:Unknown Status Category:Females Category:Characters de: Aphrodites Mädchen Category:Living Characters Category:Allies